This invention pertains to the art of powered vehicles and more particularly to three-wheeled vehicles or scooters used by partially disabled persons.
The invention is particularly applicable to a two-part frame assembly and structural interconnection between the members and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Three-wheeled scooters used by partially disabled persons are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570.739 discloses a three-wheeled scooter of this general type. Generally, these scooters include two rear wheels and a third wheel disposed at the front of the vehicle. In some designs, the front wheel is power driven while in other designs the rear wheels are power driven. Typically, the driven wheel(s) are powered by one or more batteries that are carried by the scooter. The batteries are rechargeable and provide a cost efficient manner of powering the vehicles.
The front wheel is usually steered by a tiller or conventional steering assembly. Means for controlling the motor are mounted on the steering assembly within easy reach of the vehicle operator. Preferably, the seat and steering assembly are adjustable to accommodate different size people and to facilitate ease of storage and transport.